The Teenage Puffs meet Johnny Bravo
by ainmals1
Summary: The teens discover a Elvis talking man named Johnny Bravo whose car broke down, and decide to give him a lift. However once Johnny meets Tuddrusel the two morons start to argue who is the better stronger guy. But when Silky Cal plans to kidnap the PowerPuff teens both Johnny and Tuddrusel must work together to get their friends back.


**Hi my dear readers, here is the next PowerPuff story. Today our heroes meet Johnny Bravo, I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Teenage Puffs meet Johnny Bravo

The girls, the boys, Richard, and I went shopping, we got everything we needed; and on our way to the car we saw a big flash of and Time Squad appeared.

"Hey guys what's up?" Burnner asked.

"Nothing how about you?" Tuddrusel inquired.

"Hey who's that girl?" Binky asked.

A girl the same age as Otto with long blond hair, brown eyes, and a pink dress came from behind Otto with a scared face.

"Don't worry Lita you will get use to time traveling," Otto reassured the girl.

"I know, but I haven't in a while," the girl said.

"That's your girfriend Otto?" Booster asked.

"Yeah, guys this is Lita, Lita these are the PowerPuff teenagers and their guardians Mac and Richard Miller," Otto said in introduction.

"Nice to meet you Otto has told me all about you guys," said Lita.

"Otto told us all about you too," said Blossom.

"Guys I better go home, Jenny and the kids are waiting," Larry said.

Larry put on his flying boots and flew off.

"Lita they have a great mall here with your interests and an arcade I can hang out at, wanna see it?" Otto asked.

"Sure I would like to go to it too," Lita said.

Otto and Lita went to the mall.

"I'm gonna go look for comic books," Tuddrusel said to himself.

Tuddrusel went to the comic book store.

"We will catch them later," Baxter said.

"Yeah we better go home," Buttercup agreed.

"Excuse me people?" someone with an Elvis like voice said.

We all looked at a man with blond hair in a crazy due, with sunglasses, a black short sleeved shirt, blue pants, and black shoes; he looked like some strong man.

"What can we do for you mister?" Richard asked.

"My car broke down here, so I was wondering if you people could give me a lift," the man replied.

"Sure, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Johnny Bravo," the man said.

We all went in the car.

"Are these your brother and sister kids?" Johnny asked.

"No, they are our guardians," said Boomy.

"Mackenzie Miller call Mac for short," Bubbles explained.

"And her husband Richard Miller, they were our babysitters," Beauster continued.

"When we were five now we're fifteen," Beauty explained.

"They were fifteen by that time, but now they are twenty five," Buster said.

"Mac is an action hero and a crime fighter Richard is not," Banners finished.

"Wow! Who are you kids anyway?" Johnny asked.

"We're The PowerPuff Boys," said Bam-bam.

"And The PowerPuff Girls," said Bamby.

"We're this town's super heroes," said Blaster.

"We also have super powers," Bliss explained.

"We even fight bad guys," Benster continued.

"Yeah some of us love fighting," Bloomy replied.

"Some of us love to draw," Bridger added.

"And color it is fun," Bridget continued.

"We also have friends here," Beatie explained.

"They love us and we love them," Benny finished.

"Cool! What are your names?" Johnny asked.

"I'm Burnner Brown," said Burnner.

"I'm Binky Lenton," said Binky.

"I'm Booster Rotium," said Booster.

"I'm Blossom Utonium," said Blossom.

"I'm Baxter Rotium," said Baxter.

"I'm Buttercup Utonium," said Buttercup.

"I'm Boomy Rotium," said Boomy.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium," said Bubbles.

"I'm Beauster Rotium," said Beauster.

"I'm Beauty Utonium," said Beauty.

"I'm Buster Rotium," Buster said.

"I'm Banners Utonium," Banners said.

"I'm Bam-bam Rotium," Bam-bam said.

"I'm Bamby Utonium," Bamby said.

"I'm Blaster Rotium," Blaster said.

"I'm Bliss Utonium," Bliss said.

"I'm Benster Rotium," Benster said.

"I'm Bloomy Utonium," Bloomy said.

"I'm Bridger Rotium," Bridger said.

"I'm Bridget Utonium," Bridget said.

"I'm Beatie Rotium," Beatie said.

"I'm Benny Utonium," Benny said.

"Your names all start with the letter "b" and not all of you are related," Johnny said in amazement.

"That's right," the teens all said.

"I want to be with women but they never want to be with me, I'm strong and handsome they should like me," Johnny said showing off himself.

We all stared at Johnny very oddly, we didn't really know what to make of him right now.

* * *

We all were thinking that Johnny Bravo is a bigger idiot than Tuddrusel, but we think he's funny and cool, when we got to the house, Otto and Lita came back from the mall, Larry took Jenny, Penny and Jerry to introduce them to Lita, and Tuddrusel came back from the comic book store.

"Hi everyone," I greeted.

"Hi, hey Larry is that Otto's girlfriend?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, she's an orphan as well," Larry replied.

"Just like me, only she has siblings," Otto said.

"And they are both younger than me," Lita said.

"I'm the oldest child too!" Penny said excitedly.

"And I'm the younger one," Jerry mumbled.

"Guys we liked you to meet Johnny Bravo," Richard said.

"Johnny these are our friends Tuddrusel, Jenny, Larry, Otto, Penny, Jerry, and Otto's girlfriend Lita," said Burnner.

"We met Tuddrusel, Jenny, Larry and Otto 10 years ago," Binky said.

"Nice to meet you," Johnny said.

"You talk like Elvis," Lita commented.

"And you have a crazy hair due," Otto added.

"And you have sunglasses," Penny responded.

"And you look strong," Jerry said.

"Like Tuddrusel," Jenny stated.

"Only Tuddrusel has bigger muscles," Larry commented.

"Thanks Larry," Tuddrusel replied.

"You have that stupid Texas accent Cowboy!" Johnny said in anger.

Tuddrusel glared at Johnny with his teeth clenched and looked at him in the face.

"It's Not Stupid! I'll Make That Ridiculous Hair Due All Wild Like A Twig!" Tuddrusel said in anger.

"Well At Least I Don't Wear Underwear On The Outside Of My Pants!" Johnny shot back.

Tuddrusel growled and clenched his teeth again.

"I'm Getting Tired Of Hearing That Stupid Nonsense!" Tuddrusel said with his teeth clenched.

"With That Silly Mask You Won't Attract Any Women!" Johnny spat out.

Tuddrusel and Johnny growled and glared daggers at each other.

"Uh Jenny kids we better go," Larry said uneasily.

"Aw but I want to see the fight," Penny said in disappointment.

"Your Daddy is right, we better go home," Jenny said.

"I don't like fighting very much," Jerry said.

"Just come on," Larry said picking up his son.

The robot family went home.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" Otto asked.

"sure so we don't have to see the fight," said Lita.

Lita and Otto went to the ice cream shop.

"I'm going inside," I said.

"I'm coming with you," Richard said.

Richard and I went in the house.

"I'm going to the book store," Booster said.

"I'm going with you," Blossom replied.

"I'll go too," Beauster agreed.

"I'll come also," said Beauty.

"Me too," said Blaster.

"Don't forget me," said Bliss.

The smart Puffs flew off to the book store.

"Anyone want to go to the toy store?" Boomy asked.

"I'll come with you Boomy," Bubbles offered.

"I'll come with you guys," said Bam-bam.

"Count me in," Bamby replied.

"I will," said Bridger.

"I'll go," Bridget agreed.

"I do," Beatie volunteered.

"Me most," said Benny.

The sweet Puffs flew off to the toy store.

"We're staying here," Baxter said.

"We wanna watch," said Buttercup.

"Beat each other up," Buster continued.

"Bash each other," Banners added.

"Give each other black eyes," Benster commented.

"Pow, Wham, Smash," Bloomy finished.

The tough Puffs watched the doofuses fight each other, little did they suspect that they were being watched by none other than Silky Cal, the gangster of Townsville he had always thought young super heroes were nonsense.

"There's some of those blasted teenagers, I must get rid of them, but how see mah?" Silky Cal said to himself.

The gangster thought for a minute then had a sneaky plan.

"I'll kidnap them and destroy them see mah. Haa haa haa haa haa," the gangster laughed.

* * *

Tuddrusel and Johnny were still arguing about each other a little later.

"Great, two idiots arguing," I commented.

"One talks like Elvis and the other is from Texas," Richard replied.

"It's getting late I'm out of here," said Tuddrusel.

"I'm out of here too," Johnny said.

That night when everyone was asleep Silky Cal sneaked in the Browns' house and grabbed Burnner, next he went to the Lenton's house and grabbed Binky, last he went to our house and grabbed the boys and the girls; then the morning came, Richard and I got up, but we realized that the teens were missing, and the phone rang, I answered it, it turns out that Burnner's Parents, and Binky's Parents said their oldest kids were missing.

"They are missing too," I said.

"We have to tell everyone," Richard said.

We went to find everyone to tell them about the teens missing.

"Those sweet kids are missing?" Lita asked.

"Do you think they kidnapped?" Otto asked.

"If they did who would it be?" I inquired.

"There are a few hints Mac," Richard pointed out.

"He doesn't like the idea of young super heroes," I guessed.

"He always say "see mah" at the ending of his sentences," Richard guessed.

"And he's a gangster," I finished.

"Silky Cal is our answer," Richard and I both said.

"Whose Silky Cal?" Jenny asked.

"He's a gangster who doesn't believe in young super heroes," Richard explained.

"Whose gonna stop him now?" Larry asked.

"I don't like to admit it but Johnny and Tuddrusel," I said.

"Those two need to work together," Penny agreed.

"Yeah and they have to," Jerry replied.

"Alright we'll do it," Johnny said in failure.

"For those teens," said Tuddrusel.

Johnny and Tuddrusel nodded at each other and went on their duty. The two morons made it to Silky Cal's hide out and decided on what to do, they try to fight the gangster first then they can create a distraction while the other frees the teens.

* * *

Silky Cal kept the teenagers in one big cage.

"Why did you kidnap us Silky Cal?" Burnner asked.

"To get rid of you super heroes of course see mah," Silky Cal answered.

"You don't believe in young super heroes do you?" Binky asked.

"Not really, now that I have you, I shall destroy you see mah," said Silky Cal.

The gangster pulled out a gun and aimed it at the teens, all the sudden a gun shot the gun Silky Cal had out of his hand, Silky Cal turned to see Tuddrusel with his laser gun and Johnny standing next to him.

"Don't ever try to kill them again!" Tuddrusel snapped.

"Who are you two see mah?" Silky Cal asked.

"I'm Johnny Bravo, hea ha hu," Johnny replied.

"And I'm Officer Buck Tuddrusel," said Tuddrusel.

"You two think you can beat me? You're idiots see mah," Silky Cal said mockingly.

"You distract him, I'll free the kids," Tuddrusel suggested.

"Good idea, hey Silky Cow, wanna do the Monkey?" Johnny asked while doing a dance.

"Don't Ever Call Me Silky Cow See Mah!" Silky said in anger.

While Johnny was distracting Silky Cal with the Monkey Dance, Tuddrusel let the teens out of their cages.

"Thanks Tuddrusel," said Booster.

"Don't mention it," said Tuddrusel.

"What? No! Those teenage brats are out and it's all that Texan idiot's fault!" Silky Cal snapped.

"That's right Silky Cal," said Blossom.

"Now it's time to whoop your bottom," said Baxter.

"Which is right now," said Buttercup.

The PowerPuffs, Tuddrusel, and Johnny beat up Silky Cal together and send him to jail.

"Thanks for saving us Johnny and Tuddrusel," said Boomy.

"Don't mention it," said Johnny.

"Hey you and I make a pretty good team," Tuddrusel commented.

"You're right we do make a good team," Johnny agreed.

The silly men nodded, then growled at each other, we all sighed.

"Great they still don't like each other," Bubbles said in disbelief.

"Well I better go, bye everyone nice meeting all of you," Johnny said.

"Bye Johnny it was nice meeting you," we all said.

Johnny left Townsville with his car fixed.

"It was nice meeting him," said Beauster.

"So Otto what did Lita think of Townsville?" Beauty asked.

"She loves it, especially the mall," Otto replied.

"Yeah, but I better go home," Lita said.

"Sure, I'll be right back Jenny," Larry replied.

"We will be at home," Jenny said.

"See you all later," said Penny.

"Bye," said Jerry.

"Bye guys," said Buster.

"Bye everyone," Tuddrusel said.

"Bye guys," Banners said.

Jenny, Penny, and Jerry went home, Time Squad left with a blow, and we went home.

"Silky Cal was no match for us," Bam-bam commented.

"Johnny distracted him and Tuddrusel freed us," Bamby pointed out.

"And we beat that Gangster up good," Blaster finished.

"Those two are strong," Bliss stated.

"They maybe dipsticks," Benster commented.

"But they make a pretty good team," said Bloomy.

"Even though they don't like each other," Bridger said.

"I'm thinking that Tuddrusel is smarter than Johnny," Bridget pointed out.

"Yeah, Johnny is a goofball," said Beatie, "so is Tuddrusel but not as much," said Benny.

"It was great that they teamed up," Richard pointed out.

"Yeah, let's make lunch," I said.

We all started to make lunch for ourselves. Johnny Bravo had to be the silliest, dumbest, and craziest person we have ever met, but he was pretty funny. Maybe some day he will find a woman who likes him for just being him and being funny, instead of seeing him as a show off and a total idiot.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I could have made this into a more laid back story as well as adding Little Suzy, Carl, Pops, and Johnny's Mother Bunny Bravo, but my friend thought it would be funnier if I added Time Squad characters in the picture as well, so I went with it. And once again I was 16 at the time I did this so I can't change it. Anyway the next story will be where The PowerPuffs run into Spider-man.**


End file.
